mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Riff
Description Riff is a large orange monster with a maroon hairstyle covering part of its eyes.On its arms,it has feathers with yellow spots and it has three clawed fingers. It has bat wings and bird-like feet. It plays on a green-blue guitar with an eye on it. When idle, the Riff will nod its body (as its head is on its body) and occasionally open its mouth. Song Audio sample: The Riff Monster's contribution to an island's song is playing an instrument resembling an electric guitar. The guitar is not actually electric, nor is it a real instrument; it is another monster that shares a symbiotic relationship with the Riff. The guitar monster produces sounds matching its real-life counterpart. Breeding The Riff can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Cold, Air, Water and Earth without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Riff: * + Cybop and Maw * + Quibble and Drumpler * + Pango and Fwog However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Scups and Mammott * + T-Rox and Tweedle * + Congle and Noggin * + Pompom and Toe Jammer The Riff is hard to breed, so you probably need to light a few Wishing Torches. However, T-Rox and Tweedle have the shortest incubation times, giving another chance to breed the monster quicker than any of the other 3-element + 1-element combinations. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all four element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Toe Jammer.png|Toe Jammer|link=Toe Jammer|linktext=Toe Jammer Crumpler Tree.png|Crumpler Tree|link=Crumpler Tree|linktext=Crumpler Tree Bass String Bridge.png|Bass String Bridge|link=Bass String Bridge|linktext=Bass String Bridge Leafy Sea Dragon.png|Leafy Sea Dragon|link=Leafy Sea Dragon|linktext=Leafy Sea Dragon Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Toe Jammer *Crumpler Tree *Bass String Bridge *Leafy Sea Dragon See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The Riff's name originates from the term, "guitar riff ". Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that, until November 16th 2015, were only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare was available to buy or breed. The breeding combination was the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time was longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. Rares can now be found in the starshop.They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare page. Notes *The Riff has the highest income of all quad-element monsters. *Occasionally, the Riff will use its wings to hover a short distance above the ground during his song. * The Riff's feathery limbs and body, and feet, somewhat resemble a chicken. * The name of "Riff" remains constant in all languages. * In the concept art of the Riff, it had a more humanoid body-for-a-head instead of one that appeared more of a chicken's body. It was also taller and played a real guitar without monsterification (personification in the sense of monsters). It had no bat wings and had spots that were similar to the released Maw's spots. It also had a hairstyle that was similar to the released Drumpler's hair. * The Riff's wing placement seems to move everywhere; in the My Singing Monsters Christmas wallpaper, the Riff's wings are shown up high, by its hair; but on an image for Schmoochle leaving, its wings are lower on its body. * It was shown here that the Riffs original name was Geetar. **It is possible, although unconfirmed, that this may have been a codename for the monster. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Air Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island